Amaya The Cat Demon
by nightmare car
Summary: Team O dash 6 dash B has to capture and sell a cat demon better than it sounds first fan fic ever Rated for language. And miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My very first fanfic EVER! You might want to know that I am a very big procrastinator AND! I'm INSANE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cue thunder & lightning)**

**Disclaimer: COOL! MY VERY VERY FIRST DISCLAIMER! I no own. If you sue me you get pie.**

**Espresso: DON'T TAKE THE PIE! DON'T TAKE THE PIE! (Quietly) it explodes!**

**Me: On with the story!**

Introduction and prologue!

Meet team O-6-B! They are one the most well known teams of the evil corporation called E.V.I.L. Incorporated. But they are not known for being best, but being very trouble making, for the like to do pranks. Today they are stationed in the feudal era, ordered to find some way to make money (or gold or anything valuable) there. They have tried many things but now they are selling at the demon market that is for wealthy humans or demons but they are not buying! They are selling. What? You may ask? Why they are selling lesser demons!

"Business is booming", said Maxwell sarcastically resting his small dark cheek in his fingerless hand with his elbow propped up on the counter. You see Maxwell is a type of creature called "dark chao" (AN: look it up on google images) they had no fingers, toes, ears, or noses that were visible. They had small bodies, which stood about 2 feet tall and large heads, and very few of them have hair. But Maxwell was different. He had two pieces of him missing his left hand, and his right eye. But he personally replaced them with mechanical parts. He was highly intelligent with an IQ of 376.347, according to himself. He also dons a long, dark, crimson jacket.

"Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs"

"What are you doing Espresso?" asked Maxwell not really caring.

"Making an omelet," replied Espresso the energetic "speed demon" of the team, "why do you ask?" he looked mostly the same as any other except he had a small snout like nose, which was hardly visible,

"No reason", Maxwell replied as monotonously as possible.

"I smell omelets!"

"Yay! Omelets!" meet Chomp and Squirt. They are brothers and the youngest. Chomp looks mostly the same but he also has a snout like nose and a small fin like thing on his head. He also has large sharp indestructible teeth and can roll himself into a spiky ball. Squirt stands at one foot tall and wields a magic toy hammer that can transform into a large mallet, an enormous mallet for pounding enemies into pulp, a pickaxe, a frying pan, and a 3 wood golf club all of which he uses in battle or for other things. They usually work as a team, with squirt on Chomp's shoulders. They wield an arsenal of combo attacks, all of them devastating.

"Hello may I ask what you are selling", asked a stout toad demon wearing dark navy clothes (I am not good at describing clothes) standing at the counter.

"We're selling lesser demons to anyone who can afford it"

"Hmm really?" replied the toad, "then I would like to make a purchase"

Maxwell sat up upon hearing this "really? Well please place what kind of demon you would like to purchase for any use whatsoever"

"Do you have any 'cat demons'? Par chance?"

"Ooh sorry fresh out"

"You do not under stand", said the demon forcefully "I am prepared to pay any price, name it!"

"HAH! You'd have to be some lord of some land to pay my asking price!"

"Well then! I am the great lord Crapaud Engraissé! Lord of the south southeastern lands! Surely you have heard of me!" replied Crapaud forcefully.

"Crapaud Engraissé? Doesn't that mean 'fattened toad' in French?"

"Yes! So you have heard of me?"

"Nope! Never heard of you"

"I am willing to pay 200 pounds in gold! For said cat demon!"

Maxwell's eyes (eye) bulged a this "Well then!" he said pulling out some papers and clicking a pen "we might just be obliged to help you sir! Just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and there! And then on a map circle where we can most find you!"

So the toad signed, signed, signed, signed, signed, signed, signed, signed and circled.

"Good! We'll have it to you in one week, two tops! Oh yes and any preference on gender?" asked Maxwell

"Female"

"Ok then! Have a nice day!"

**Whew! Glad that's over!**

**Me: time for some randomness!**

_**KABLOOEY!**_

**Maxwell: review or feel the sting of Chomp's teeth on your keyboard! And please don't flame or we'll use them to light oil dipped expired marshmallows and hurl them at you! Using an ionic charged particle cannon bla bla bla etcetera so on so forth and continued.**

**Espresso: BLARG!**

**Maxwell: (hits espresso with hammer feature on his robotic hand and knocks him out) imbecile.**

Drake Imperious the fourth (a.k.a "The Master"): nah! This is ridiculous, how am I expected to rule the world when I am surrounded by such MALCONTEMPTED SIKOMFEDS! (I just spelled it like it sounds)

**All: (looks at The Master funny)**

**The Master: _sigh_ IT MEANS IDIOTS YOU IDIOTS!**

**Me: but sir you don't appear in this story yet!**

**(if you want to know what he looks like look up "Devil Chao" on google images)**


	2. Amaya

**Me: well people I'm back!**

**Amaya: and this is the chapter I appear in!**

**Espresso: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

**Amaya: uh oh! (Runs for her life)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha you would all get my homemade EXPLODEING PIE. And it would be featured in all the episodes! ALL OF THEM I SAY!**

---¡---

Running for her life. Or at least that was what someone was doing at the moment. Her name was Amaya. She had shoulder length dark blue hair that was pink at the ends. Big blue/grey cat like eyes and a long cat-tail. She also had whisker like marks on her face. She was wearing a navy and white medium length skirt that was above her knees and had a blue shirt. She also had a necklace with a bell on it that didn't ring for some reason.

"Don't let her get away!" she heard from a small dark figure, the one with a big metal hand.

"Incoming!" she looked up and saw the little one with a big wooden hammer coming straight down probably planning on making it come into contact with her head. But sadly. He missed his mark.

'_What do these guys want with **me**?_' she thought to herself.

Then something sped by her and turned around coming straight back at her so fast it was like a blur. She jumped over it and it slammed into a tree.

"Ouch!" something just bit into her tail and it stung very much. She found it was another one of them with very large teeth and she shook him off.

"That's it no more running" the said to herself and she extended her claws and readied herself for a tough battle. The one with the claw somehow made it into a blade and began slashing at her but she blocked most of them and dodged the rest. Then his glowing eye turned from yellow to red and it shot a beam of red light, which she dodged and it made a small explosion where it contacted the ground and the blast pushed her forward. Then the small one with the hammer somehow turned the hammer into a Hatchet and threw it at her with great skill but with her feline abilities she dodged it. Then the fast one came charging at her with a barrage of rapid punches that she deflected with her claws then she hit him and sent him flying. And finally the one who bit her in the tail rolled into a spiky ball and charged at her too. She was exhausted so she jumped up into the tree and decided to get out of there ASAP! She pulled out a small jewel. Then a little voice in her head "where" and she told it "anywhere but here!"

Then she was gone

"Curses" muttered a very annoyed Maxwell taking off his hat and hitting the ground.

¡

_(Meanwhile with inuyasha and co.)_

"BAKA HENTAI!" smash, bam, Pow

"Not in the face, not in the face!" bash, crash, Boom.

"_Sigh _he'll never learn" said Shippo shaking his head at the unconscious monk who was just beaten to a pulp by a very annoyed demon slayer.

Just then a bright light appeared and when it faded a young demon of about fifteen was unconscious on the ground

"Who's that?" asked Kagome.

"Don't ask me" replied a certain hanyou.

They decided to take her to Kade's house where she slept peacefully.

"I wonder why she's unconscious?" asked everybody's favorite miko.

"She looks like she's been attacked," said Sango.

¡

(The Next Day)

Amaya began to wake up and the first thing she saw were two, large, green eyes.

"Gah! Wh-who are you?" asked Amaya.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" said the little fox

"Well good morning sleepy head!" said a teenage girl who walked in at the moment

"Er hi. Uh who are you?" asked Amaya.

" My names Kagome and this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku" she said gesturing to the monk, "and that is Inuyahsa" she ended pointing up in a tree

"Feh..."

"Yeah nice to meet you too" she said sarcastically, "Oh yea my name's Amaya" she said sheepishly while scratching at her neck, then she realized something, her necklace was gone!

¡

"Ooh! Shiny!" said Espresso who found a little bell

"Where'd you get that?" asked Maxwell

"I found it where that cat demon disappeared" replied Espresso

"Really?" Maxwell pulled out a communicator "Sir! Could we barrow an agent?"

"Who and why?" said a mysterious and dark voice on the other line.

"We need to borrow agent Tracer for a while"

"What's the phrase i'm looking for NOO?"

"Oh then I guess you don't want **200 pounds in gold!**" Maxwell said casually

"... Oh. Fine"

"Good, good! We'll be waiting right here"

---¡---

Whoo! Another chapter done! And thanks to all who reviewed 

**Me: why thank me!**

Shadowicewolf**: thank you thank you! You are the first other than myself to review my story! YAY! Have a free pie! Don't worry this one doesn't explode! IT'S APPLE CINNAMON!**

Maxwell: yes, thank you. And now you don't have to buy new keyboards and please review again! OR ELSE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

The Master: Hey that's my evil laugh!

Maxwell: sorry

The Master: thank you. MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Twitch: yeeeeeees! Zeiz iz very eenteresteng! Ehehehehehehehehe heh heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha! (He talks like that)

Sill Edward puddy: you're weird

Me: also at the end of every chapter the new characters featured in the area above will appear in the next chapter! YAY!


	3. what's a bus?

Me: YES CHAPTER THREE! Here is the list of new appearances (go to chao dot hippotank dot com / click the sonic adventure 2 icon / go down to evoloutions and select evoloution 2 and select dark chao look at them I will give the names of the different types they are) 

**Sill Edward Puddy or Sill E. Puddy. (orb chao)**

**Tracer.(simple reala)**

**And last but not least Twitch! (advanced reala) The insane right hand man to none other than Drake Imperious the Third AKA the master!**

**Now on to the story**

**P.S. twitch's sayings are spelt wrong for a reason.**

**---!¡!¡!---**

"Welcome! Agent Tracer!" said Maxwell(jester chao) cheerily to the Simple Reala type chao in front of him.

"So what am I here for again?" asked tracer in a lets-get-down-to-business manner.

"We need you to find the owner of this," said Maxwell as he pulled out the non-ringing bell.

"Ehehehehehe heh heh heh ha ha ha!" came a voice from the drop ship.

"Twitch" said Maxwell surprised that the one and only advisor to the master was here "just when I thought I was going to have a sane day." He mumbled.

"I am here to seee how ze mizion iz going!" said the chao step/limping out the ship "orderz from ze masster him seelf he he he he ha ha!"

"Oh great. Oh yea almost forgot! Tracer find the owner of this" Maxwell said referring to the bell.

Tracer sniffed it for a second and began sniffing along the ground going into the woods "This way!" he said and they followed him

**!¡!¡!**

"So you are looking for the sacred jewel shards," asked Amaya after a long story from Kagome.

"Yup"

At that moment Inuyahsa's ear twitched "Get down!" he yelled as he shoved them all out of the way and ducked himself as a missile flew past their heads and destroyed a large hut.

"What the heck was that Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

"I think it was a missile," said Kagome

"What do you mean by 'you think' and **what the heck is a missile!**"

"Just don't get hit by it!" yelled Kagome

"Dang! I missed!" said a short creature with a glowing eye.

"Ye art thou doomed! Doomed I say! Ahahahahaha!" laughed the being behind him twitching like a mad man.

"Where's the cat demon!" exclaimed the one with a glowing eye.

"Who wants to know", said Inuyasha bluntly while sheathing his tetsigua (sp?).

"We that's who" came a voice from the ship where a similar creature came out with arms behind his back.

"Who the heck are you?"

"The name is Sill Edward Puddy! Or Sill E. Puddy!" and with that Sill threw his fingered **(A/N: he has fingers)** hand out at Inuyasha that stretched and dispersed like **silly putty**, or to Inuyasha, goo. The goo engulfed him and the goo formed into a ball around Inuyasha but he cut through it and charged at Sill cutting him in half.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Inuyasha to the two halves of his enemy, which turned into goo and remolded into its former form Unscathed.

"Wha?"

"Not so tough now are we?" said Sill as if mocking him.

"I repeat. Wha?" said a very confused Inuyasha.

"Now it is my turn!"

"Not if I've got anything to say about it!"

The battle was long and hard. Well not really it lasted all of two seconds in which Sill formed his hands into a giant mallet and pounded the putty out of him. Pathetic

"Hey where is Amaya?" asked Kagome.

It was at that moment that they realized the battle was a distraction.

**!¡!¡!**

"MRPHRGRGGPRGR!" came a muffled yell from a bound and gagged Amaya being carried by espresso (eco chao) in the general direction of a large black/red paint job mobile home like bus.

"SQUIRT! REV THE ENGINES WE'RE GOING TO THE SHIP!" Maxwell ordered to Squirt (simple ninja(he's not a ninja just that type) chao) and Chomp (advanced ninja**(NOT A NINJA!)** chao) who were guarding the bus.

So squirt started the engines and in a flash they were off.

"Dammit", said an annoyed Inuyasha

"Kiara!" said Sango where in turn the fire cat transformed into her larger flying form and they flew off.

**!¡!¡!**

"Uh... Maxwell" said Espresso poking Maxwell as he was driving.

"What?"

Espresso just simply pointed out the window at a flying speck in the sky. Maxwell walked over to the window after activating the autopilot and took out a telescope.

Maxwell got back to controls and started flipping switches and pushing buttons as the bus began to transform.

"Activating thrusters" some jet thrusters folded out the sides of the bus and ignited.

"IGNITION!" he shouted as the bus lifted off into the air.

**!¡!¡!**

"Uh. Inuyasha" said Shippo poking Inuyasha.

"What?"

Shippo merely pointed **(A/N: Is it me or is this oddly familiar?)** to the now flying bus way below them.

**---!¡!¡!---**

**Me: THAT'S THE END OF CH 3 PREPARE FOR A LARGE SCALE DOG FIGHT! FLYING WARSHIPS! AND… fangirls?**

**Egghead:...**

**Happy T. Melon: he doesn't say anything**

**Socks: I wonder if he even has a mouth?**

**Pound: ME SMASH!**

**Ace: oh! Uh no smashing today pound!**

**Pound: no smash?**

**Switchblade: that's right pound no smashing today**

**Shadow: Hn**

**Captain Skull: (to his genetically cloned crew which is part of the well known Dark Army) ARR! WHAT DO YOU THINK YE BE DOING YOU SCALLYWAGS! GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Genetic clone crew:(salutes) YES SIR!**

**Me: and those will be the new appearances. They are the Hat Crew (Egghead (check hat section), Happy T. Melon (hats section (under gamecube) and watermelon), and socks(hats section (under gamecube) and black wool cap)), team 16 (pound (forest chao), ace (simple reala chao with large wings and flight helmet), switchblade (Advanced shadow chao), and shadow (dark swim chao)), captain Skull(no type known, is a skeleton chao(not a type skeleton body and a skull for a head (check hats section)) with a pirate hat (think captian barbosa) and a tattered jacket), and the Dark Army(generic dark chao).**

**Captain Skull: REVIEW YOU SCALLYWAGS OR ELSE!**


End file.
